Young
by QueenOfTheGryffindorks
Summary: Live fast, Die young.


**A/n: **_it's amazing the ideas you come up with when your bored out of your mind. enjoy and **REVIEW!**_

**_Disclaimer: the characters belong to J.K Rowling._**

**If I Die Young**

"_No please. Take me," Harry plead with Voldemort, who was standing over his semi-conscious boyfriend of six months. "Please." Voldemort laughed, a sinister laugh. _

"_I won't kill him. No not yet. That wouldn't be fair now would it?" Voldemort spat at Harry, raising his wand. "Crucio." Draco's body bent back at the pain, he groaned and struggled a bit, but there was nothing he could d,o he was to weak to even draw his wand. _

"_Stop! Please! Lets him go," Harry sobbed, trying to break the grip two death eaters held on him. _

"_Why should I? He refused to join me, and his father became a spy. All he is, is a waste of space," Voldemort jeered back, relieving Draco of the curse, and twirling his wand in his long, pale, skeleton like fingers. "I'm not as cruel as you think, Potter. I'm gonna put him out of his misery. Avada Kedavra," Voldemort said, smoothly flicking his wand in Draco's direction. A green light flashed and the loud screams of Harry and Draco ricocheted through the living room of Potter Manor._

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open almost instantaneously. He ran his hand down the vacant space in-between the black silk sheets on his bed. He wished it was really all a terrible, nightmare but it wasn't. Draco was never going to be lying next to him in the mornings anymore considering that the events he had just relived in his dream, or nightmare rather, had taken place a week and a half before. Harry's entire house had been destroyed in the process, so he was living at Malfoy Manor for the time being at Narcissa's and Lucius' request. Narcissa absolutely loved when she saw her son with Harry. She in fact had never seen him happier. Lucius on the other hand wasn't always pleased with the thought of Draco and Harry being together. He had just accepted it a month before Draco died seeing as how Harry had talked to him and Narcissa about marrying Draco once he killed Voldemort. Even though that would now never happen, they both loved Harry as a Son-in-Law.

Harry looked over at the clock on the bedside table, which read one o'clock A.M. He figured no one else would be awake, yet stumbled out of bed anyway. Malfoy Manor was huge, he wondered how they never got lost. He himself had, almost everyday. Sometimes it was agitating but others it wasn't. Like tonight for example, he had desided he would go into the first room he saw. He flickered his eyes shut and walked down the white carpeted hallway, turning to the left. He fluttered his eyes open and was greeted by a black door with a shiny silver handle. He was unsure of what would lie behind it but pushed it open anyway.

The room was enormous. It was painted dark green and sliver, which obviously stood for the Slytherin colors. There was a king sized bed in the center of the room, dressed in dark emerald green sheets, with a black DM, printed on them. Although the best part had to be the veranda that looked over the grounds, off to the right side of the room. It was clear that this room had been Draco's, so it hadn't been occupied since his death. Harry thought he had forgotten how to move, but his theory had been proven wrong when he found himself sitting on the edge of what once was Draco's bed. He slid down a bit to get closer to the black wooden dresser, which bared two small rectangular drawers. Harry leaned down and pulled the top one open carefully trying to make as little noise as possible. Inside he found a black book with elegant silver writing on the cover the read Draco Malfoy bordered by small sparkly jewels. Harry was curious as to what it was so he removed it and traced the lettering on the cover. He opened the book to what happened to be Draco's last entry, and began to read.

_**April Eighteenth**_

_**The fighting is getting worse and I'm beginning to worry. Harry keeps telling me that everything will be okay, but sometimes I don't know. I trust him and I believe him. It's just we started dating almost six moths ago, and if I loose him, I don't know what I would do. I love him. Just as he loves me. If this war would end, me and him could finally be together forever, as in marriage. He hasn't asked me nor have I asked him but it's going to happen I can just feel it. As happy as that sounds though, I'm afraid. What about that saying Live fast, Die young? I've been forced to live a fast life. What if I die? I don't want to die young. Some, many people already have. It's hard to wrap my mind around it.**_

_**If I die young let Harry know one last time I love him. **_

* * *

Harry felt a single tear trickle down his cheek. _He did die young. _Harry thought. _He had a short life, because of me. I should have done something. _He broke down, laying the book back into the drawer. He edged himself over to the veranda and walked outside onto it. He leaned against the railing, and looked out across the grounds. He thought about the first time Draco ever brought him here. He could picture it ever so clearly, almost as if it happened yesterday.

* * *

_**Flashback **_

"_Wow!" Harry exclaimed, at the sight of Malfoy Manor. It was his first ever visit there, and it was beginning to get dark._

"_Wow what?" Draco asked, smiling at his boyfriend._

"_It's huge," Harry replied. _

"_Yeah, it kinda is. Would you like to take a walk in the moonlight?" Draco asked sweetly, holding out his hand. _

"_Sure," Harry answered, taking his hand. They walked hand and hand around the grounds, when Draco had an idea. _

"_Close your eyes, love," Draco said, as Harry sat down in-between two huge trees. He shut his eyes and Draco walked over to the tree. He pulled a knife and carved, _

**H.P and D.M**

**Forever**

_Harry opened his eyes and hugged his boyfriend. _

"_You know today is our monthiversary," Draco stated._

"_Monthiversary? Really Dray?" Harry smiled. _

"_Yes really, and it's a word!" Draco replied, leaning in to kiss Harry. Harry returned the gesture and their lips met in the middle for a slow sweet kiss. It broke after a few moments. _

"_I love you, Dray," Harry said for the first time._

"_I love you, too," Draco replied._

* * *

Harry snapped back into reality when he heard footsteps approaching. He didn't bother to look to see who it was. He frankly didn't care. A hand grasped his shoulder, he didn't need to turn to know it was Lucius.

"You read it too?" was all Lucius asked. Harry just nodded, unsure of what he would say, that is, if he found his voice. "If it makes you feel any better, I cried as well." Harry was shocked to hear that. I mean, obviously Draco was his son and you would cry over your child's death, but he couldn't picture Lucius in tears. Harry turned to face him when he noticed glistening smears discending down Lucius pale complexioned face. "You know he talked about you all the time, even as a kid. I could remember the first holiday he came home from Hogwarts. He ranted on about how you turned down his offer for friendship. Whether he knew it, or whether I liked it, I knew he has feelings deeper than hate for you." Harry's tears from before had doubled.

"Really?" Harry uttered, trying to collect himself.

"Yeah. Sometimes I would say hateful things about you just to see if he still had feelings for you," Lucius answered.

"Then why did you not agree with our relationship?" Harry asked, wiping ways some tears.

"I always assumed his liking for you would go away as he grew up. I was wrong. I only wish I had accepted it sooner," Lucius said, looking over the grounds. Harry wasn't sure what to say so he remained silent. "You see those trees." Lucius pointed towards the ones Harry and Draco shared their first I love you beneath.

_"Yeah?" Harry acknowledged. "What about them?"_

"That's where Cissy and me shared our first I love you," Lucius disclosed. Harry smiled, he wasn't sure if Lucius knew that's where him and Draco shared their first I love you or not, but it warmed his heart that he would tell him something special like that. Lucius turned, he was about to leave, when… "He would have said yes, you know." He stated simply before he walked out the door.

Harry looked up at the starry night above him. Sirius was right, the ones who love you never really leave you, even if they did die young.

* * *

**a/n: **_hope you enjoied. this was my first attempt of writing a Lucius and Harry heart to heart, if i must say so myself i'm pleased with the results. all that's left now is for you to **REVIEW!**_

**_-QueenOfTheGryffindorks_**


End file.
